familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Okeechobee, Florida
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = Council-Mayor |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = James E. Kirk |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = Established |established_date = 1915 |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 10.8 |area_land_km2 = 10.7 |area_water_km2 = 0.1 |area_total_sq_mi = 4.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.1 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.04 |area_water_percent = 0.96 |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2004 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 5,784 |population_density_km2 = 503.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1377.14 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4| |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 27 |latm = 14 |latNS = N |longd = 80 |longm = 50 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 8 |elevation_ft = 26 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 34972-34974 |area_code = 863 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-51200 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0288073 |website = http://www.cityofokeechobee.com |footnotes = }} Okeechobee is a city in Okeechobee County, Florida, United States. The population was 5,376 at the 2000 census. As of 2004, the population estimated by the U.S. Census Bureau is 5,784.http://www.census.gov/popest/cities/tables/SUB-EST2004-04-12.xls It is the county seat of Okeechobee County. The Speckled Perch Festival is held annually in honor of the most famous fish of Lake Okeechobee. This area was the site of the worst effects of the 1928 Okeechobee Hurricane, the first recorded Category 5 hurricane in the North Atlantic and still one of the deadliest hurricanes ever to strike the US. Okeechobee is serviced by the Okeechobee County Airport . Geography Okeechobee is located at 27°14′N 80°50′W (27.2416, -80.8332) just north of Lake Okeechobee. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.96%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,376 people, 1,837 households, and 1,287 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,302.9 people per square mile (502.6/km²). There were 2,102 housing units at an average density of 509.4 per square mile (196.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 79.00% White, 10.81% African American, 0.50% Native American, 0.99% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 6.42% from other races, and 2.18% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 15.66% of the population. There were 1,837 households out of which 32.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.1% were married couples living together, 14.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.9% were non-families. 22.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.14. In the city the population was spread out with 24.8% under the age of 18, 10.6% from 18 to 24, 25.0% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 18.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.9 males. There are five elementary schools. South Elementary, Central Elementary, Seminole Elementary, Everglades Elementary, and North Elementary. There are two middle schools. Yearling Middle School, and Osceola Middle School. The High School is divided in two. There is a 9th grade center and a campus for 10th, 11th, and 12th grades. There is also a school for grades K-12, Okeechobee Christian Academy. The median income for a household in the city was $27,265, and the median income for a family was $30,179. Males had a median income of $24,979 versus $20,658 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,701. About 16.5% of families and 19.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.5% of those under age 18 and 15.7% of those age 65 or over. References External links * City of Okeechobee Category:County seats in Florida Category:Micropolitan areas of Florida Category:Cities in Okeechobee County, Florida